Arkanea
by Morohtar13
Summary: This is my first fanfic but I'm really happy with it and would love to have some feedback Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so i would appreciate as much feed back as possible.

Summary: This is just the first chapter (I have A LOT more!) A young Night Elf must join his friends to stop an uprising in the Under City.

Disclaimer: I do not own WoW or any characters.

**Arkanea**

Prolouge

It's been a few years since the second coming of the Burning Legion. Peace had returned and the races thrived. For one man in Elwyn Forest, it was a return to his peacefull, though somewhat secluded, life. This is where our story begins.

One calm morning, as the sun began to rise over the ranges of Red Ridge, and the dew hung on the peaceblooms, Arkanea awoke in his cottage in Elwynn Forest. As he arose from his bed he donned his set of armor known as the Cryptstalker. As he left his peaceful house he could hear birds chirping in the distance. The Hunter calmly examined the ground, looking for the tracks of a Nightsaber. After a moment he spotted the prints he was looking for. So, he began his hunt for this beast. He needed food and money and he could keep the meat for himself and sell its fangs and pelt for some money.

"I think I'll go to Ironforge and see if there are any quests I can do," He thought. As he made his way to the town, he ran into his friend Bloodworks.

"Would you like to join me, I'm going to find a quest in Ironforge." He asked his friend.

"Sure, but let's ask Slayer and Chaosbringer if they would like to go too." The other night elf replied.

Arkanea paused, thinking about their two friends. The four of them had fought together during the second coming of the burning legion. Slayer was a human rouge with a short temper and killer instincts. Chaosbringer was a human warrior donned in golden armor who wielded a large ax. He was a kind-hearted, if somewhat oblivious, individual who you could always count on to have your back.

After a minute he nodded, "Sure, the more the merrier."

So, Arkanea and Bloodworks set off towards Stormwind to find Slayer and Chaosbringer. Their quest had begun.

The heroes needed to leave Elwynn and make their way to Stormwind. So, they mounted their Swift Striped Frostsabers and set off. As they rode, they came across an Orc warlock sleeping on the side of the road.

Bloodworks turned to Arkanea and asked, "Wanna' have some fun?"

Arkanea looked at the Horde, then back at Bloodworks with an evil smile. "Heh heh, sure lets…" He whispered into Bloodworks ear and his companion put on an evil smile.

Both men dismounted and crept up to the Horde, who was snoring loudly. Bloodworks silently withdrew his bow and strung an arrow. Meanwhile Arkanea snuck around him and pulled out a rope. On one end he tied a coal from the fire. He then walked over and tied the other end to Bloodworks bow. Then Arkanea gathered some pine needles, and scattered them about the Horde's cloak. When he was done, he withdrew his own bow and aimed it at a pinecone. Arkanea shot where it was connected to the tree. The pine cone hit the Horde on the head. Right as he woke up, Bloodworks shot his own arrow, with a burning coal attached to it, into the pine needles on the Horde's cloak. They immediately caught fire and the Horde began to jump around waving his hands at the flames.

"You're just fanning the flames, you know!" Arkanea laughed.

Bloodworks drew his sword and said, "If you want I can hit you with these swords, which are imbued with water magic, but you'll have to give us all your gear. Or you can just keep your burns and writhe in pain."

So the Horde took off all his clothes (except for his undergarments), and gave them all his weapons, money, items, and even his mount. Then Bloodworks hit the Horde with his swords which were actually imbued with fire magic. He howled and cursed as the fire consumed him. The men remounted their Swift Striped Frostsabers and rode off

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NOOB!!!" A man yelled.

Slayer walked through the town of Stormwind, browsing the stalls. He was waiting for Chaosbringer to arrive so they could leave. So, he decided to go to the tavern and look out the window at the fountain where they would be meeting. The bartender walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What can I do fer' ya?" He asked, his accent clear. "I'd recommend a hard screwdriver mi'self."

"I want some ale." Slayer replied

"Ye sure about tha'?" He asked. "We got many exotic drinks."

"I want some ale."

"Are ye sure?"

Slayer withdrew his dagger and held it to the bartender's throat. "I said I want ale, you got that? Now bring it to me or I'll slit you good." He said in a deep rumbling voice.

"All right, all right you'll git yer ale. Just don kill me!" The bartender said.

Slayer put away his dagger with a content smile on his face. "Now that's more like it." He said.

Slayer sat and waited, drinking his ale. Suddenly a big hand clasped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man dressed in red armor.

"Bloodworks, my friend, I haven't seen you in years!" Slayer exclaimed. "How goes it?"

"Not too bad, just been off terrorizing the Horde." Bloodworks replied. "I was just in the neighborhood, and I figured I'd look you up."

"Is that all?" Slayer asked in suspicion.

"I guess you know me too well." Bloodworks sighed. "I'm headed to Ironforge. I wanted to know if you would come with me."

"No need to ask, I'm in!" Slayer said. ""You might want to look for…"

"Arkanea is looking for Chaosbringer right now." Bloodworks said.

"Arkanea, huh?" Slayer asked "This will be interesting."

Bloodworks and Slayer left the pub to wait for their friends. Meanwhile, in another part of town, Chaosbringer was window shopping at the smithy which also happened to be a produce stall. While Chaosbringer was bartering with the blacksmith, Arkanea was negotiating with the produce man. Without even realizing it, both men walked right past each other. Chaosbringer then went to sample some wine. Arkanea searched a while longer but eventually returned to the fountain where Bloodworks and Slayer waited.

"Where's Chaosbringer?" Bloodworks asked.

"I couldn't find him." Arkanea replied.

"Did you check…" Slayer was interrupted by a loud crash.

"What the…" Bloodworks said in surprise.

Chaosbringer had come crashing out of the brewery naked, holding a bottle of wine. He then proceeded to climb onto the fountain and began singing.

"I love parties that never end, dogs that love cats and TWINS!!!"

Hours later, the four companions sat outside in the dirt. Chaosbringer was sober and tried to mumble out an apology. After everything had settled down, the guards had restrained Chaosbringer and eventually clothed him. Upon discovering his name and the names of his companions, the guards kicked them out.

"Oh this is just great!!" Slayer said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Chaosbringer said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Arkanea asked.

"I'm sorry." Chaosbringer repeated

"I guess we head for Ironforge." Bloodworks said.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, then let's go." Arkanea replied.

"I'm…" Slayer covered Chaosbringer mouth then yanked it away.

"Ow! He bit me!!!" Slayer exclaimed.

Kornak stood, gazing over his army that he had created. His jet-black wings folded against his back.

With a smile full of malice he spoke to them. "My loyal men hear me!! Today, we have amassed an army that has no equal. We shall gain honor and glory and they shall sing of our triumphs that are sure to come. We burst forth from Under City and spread like a plague, eliminating all who stand against us! No one can stop you, for you are proud Horde warriors!"

Cheering erupted from the men and Kornak grinned. He turned to leave and the guards snapped him a salute.

Author's notes: Yes, I know many things don't fit but please bear with me as I have yet to have an account of my own.

Character list: Slayer/Bloodworls: Steven Ellis

Arkanea/Chaosbringer: Zach Darula

Yamzun: Jon Hanford

Alvina: Katie Kelly (Digimonktbug)

Armaeus: Grant Sears

Inamorata: Gloria Johnson

Yet to be introduced.

I'll be adding more characters later but I haven't come up with names for them. Nor, for that matter, have I even put them into my story yet.

**REVIEW OR PERISH!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go...chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW, only Morohtar...and a cookie... :D

**Chapter 2**

"What are we going to do now?" Arkanea asked in curiosity and boredom.

The four men walked down a dirt path that led to Lake Everstill. As they walked down the path they found a man sleeping in the road. They approached him, and he awoke. When he saw them, he threw his hands into the air and he screamed.

"Not this again!" He yelled.

"Ooookay…what's his damage?" Chaosbringer asked.

"I don't know." Slayer replied, resting his hand on his dagger. "But he better not make any trouble."

The stranger leapt to his feet and withdrew his mace. As he charged the four men, his heavy black armor clanged noisily, and the red trim shone in the afternoon sun. His steps were swift and caught the travelers off guard. Suddenly, the man slid to a stop, his tattered cape fluttering in front of him du to the sudden change in momentum, and began backpedaling. Then he tripped and fell onto the ground. He stood up and took a bow.

"I forgot to introduce myself." The man told the puzzled adventurers. "My name is Yamzun. Warrior level 50 and I like ice cream."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh ooooookaaaaaaaaaay…" Chaosbringer said.

"Who is this freak?" Slayer whispered to Bloodworks.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like…hey look a pinecone!!!" The man continued.

"I think we should just go." Arkanea said to his friends.

As they slipped away, the man held up his hand for them to stop. "Wait!" He yelled. "It is time for you to ingest sandwiches from my compartment!" Then he began crawling on all fours like an animal and moved towards the travelers.

When he reached them he stood up and handed them all potions.

"Drugs!!!??? Me!? Nooooooooooooo…." Yamzun said backing slowly away from the travelers with his eyes on the ground.

Yamzun snapped his head up and withdrew his sword when a sudden sound erupted from the forest. The travelers wielded their weapons as well. Suddenly, a giant figure crashed from the trees. It was a flame dragon. It stood in the road and growled at the travelers. It barred its fangs, and bloody flesh dropped to the ground. Its breath stunk of rotting carcasses, and his teeth were stained with blood. It folded its long black wings onto its back and stared at them with its piercing red eyes. It squatted, lowering its body, and waved its tail like a cat.

"Look! It's a koala!!!" Yamzun yelled. "Here doggy… doggy… doggy…"

The dragon opened its mouth and flame began to swirl is his mouth.

"Quick, take cover!" Arkanea yelled.

The five men ran for cover as the dragon's flames licked their heels. They emerged from their cover one by one. Then, Yamzun charged the dragon, dragging his weapons on the ground. The monster tried to bite Yamzun but he leapt high above its head, flipped his weapons, and came crashing down on its skull, weapons first. The dragon had no time to react and it fell to its side, dead. The four men stood in amazement. Then, Bloodworks walked up and skinned the dragon.

"How much exp did I get?" Yamzun asked.

"What are you talking about?" Slayer said. "This isn't a video game."

"Well you see…" Yamzun stopped talking and his eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

"Are you ok?" Chaosbringer asked.

"Of course I'm ok." Yamzun replied, his eyes back to regular proportions. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." Chaosbringer said.

"By the way, I don't know your names yet." Yamzun said to the travelers.

"I'm Chaosbringer, the rouge over there is Slayer, the one in the red is Bloodworks and the one standing next to him is Arkanea."

"Hey." Slayer said.

How's it going?" Bloodworks asked.

"What's up?" Arkanea asked.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Yamzun, warrior level 50, and I like Ice cream." Yamzun said taking a bow.

"We know that!" Slayer exclaimed. "You told us already!"

"You shouldn't yell. It's not nice. Now I'm sad. /wrists."

"WHAT!!!??" Slayer screamed. "Listen you little freak! I don't care who you are, but you're getting on my last nerve!"

Then, Yamzun collapsed to the ground. The four travelers looked at each other completely confused.

"We should set him off to the side so he's safe." Arkanea said.

"I say we just leave him here." Slayer snarled.

"We can't do that, sorry." Arkanea replied.

So the men dragged Yamzun off the road and into the wild.

As the companions continued towards Lake Everstill, they began to converse about what they thought their quest might be.

Somewhere, in Undercity, Kornak sat upon a throne of thorns. Guards stood at both his sides, unmoving. Then, a small, loathsome figure disrupted the encompassing silence.

"My lord, I beseech you. Our armies are great but we need more supplies, chiefly food and water."

"Fool!!" Kornak bellowed. "You come to me and tell me our armies are not well supplied. Well then, since you and your units are all undead, you don't need food and water. So I'm going to take it all and distribute them among the other troops."

"But, my lord, why…" He was cut short when Kornak flick his wrist in the horde's direction. The horde began to cough up blood, and then he clutched his throat and crumpled to the ground.

"Are they ever going to bite?" Bloodworks asked, slightly irritated.

"You have to be patient." Arkanea told him.

"Yeah, you'll catch something eventually." Chaosbringer reassured him.

"Zzzzzz….." Slayer snored.

Suddenly, a cry rang out, and Slayer bolted upright, "Momma, I swear it wasn't me!!!" He cried.

The three men stared at their comrade in shock.

"What, something wrong?" Slayer asked, drool hanging form his mouth.

Before anyone could answer, the unknown person shouted again. This time it was closer, and audible.

"Help me, please, someone help me!" A woman's voice yelled.

Then, the men saw her running towards them. Arkanea observed that she was a night elf. She wore tan pants and a tan shirt, and was running completely barefoot. A simple tan her green hair reached down to her waist and slightly concealed her polearm.

When she saw the four of them in front of her she cried out to them. "Please, help me!"

She tripped and tumbled to the ground. Arkanea began to run towards her to help her up, but froze in his tracks. In the distance stood a huge dragon! Its black scales glinted in the sun, and the large gold necklaces that hung around his red neck shone brilliantly. Its wings, 75' from tip to tip, were laid against his back. Protruding between them were ridges that ran from his head to his tail, which had four deadly looking spikes at the end of it.

He stood in shock as he saw what she was running away from. "Oh shit," he said. "It's Nefarian!"

The woman scrambled to her feet and arrived at the travelers' location.

When she turned to Arkanea, her reply was blunt and to the point.

"Yeah, so help me kill him." She said as she withdrew her weapon.

"Hey, that's Harbringer." Chaosbringer said.

"Well, that's kinda obvious. You should really pay more attention." She said with a roll of the eyes.

Kornak smiled as he watched the pieces of his plan fall into place. Soon he would possess what he so long sought after. The…

Suddenly a voice crackled over a radio. "….m..n…ort..ng…ha.e" Then the static cleared. "…made visual contact, should I proceed?"

Kornak smiled, "Yes, proceed at once. I will obtain the treasure of my ancestors."

"Acknowledged, out." The voice replied.

Kornak chuckled, and returned his attention to a strange sphere, mounted on a pedestal. How amusing, he thought, that the Alliance so feared these stones misuse, that they altogether stopped using them. With these, I can view anyone at anytime. Their only drawback is the fact that anyone using them at the same time can directly warp to your position. However, so long as you possess all of the seer stones, what is there to fear?

He gazed into the seer stone again and watched as the traveler's raised their weapons and prepared to attack.

Arkanea closed his eyes as the flame rushed towards him. Then, he felt a jolt in his side, followed by a flying sensation. He opened his eyes to find that the woman had tackled him just in time. She stood up, dusted herself off, and held out a hand for Arkanea.

"C'mon," She said extending her hand towards him, "get off your butt and help out. There's no time for rest right now."

Arkanea took her hand and stood up. He then picked up his sword and rushed back into battle. As he sprinted towards Nefarian, time seemed to slow. He saw the dragon swing its huge tail at him and reacted immediately. He leapt onto its tail. As he fought for balance, the large dragon brought him around to see him face to face.

He laughed and it rolled from his belly and shook the land around them. "Pathetic creature," He chuckled, "Do you have any last words before I devour you?"

Arkanea looked Nefarian in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I do have something to say." he replied, "Say it, don't spray it!"

Arkanea leapt from Nefarian's tail and landed on his head. He then buried his sword deep into the dragon's skull, and jumped down, slicing Nefarian's back. With a roar of pain, Nefarian fell to the ground, never to rise again. The woman walked up to the fresh carcass and skinned it.

"I bet this will sell for a lot of money." She said.

Arkanea turned to her and asked, "Who are you?"

She turned to face him with a flirtatious look, "Its Alvina," She said with a wink, "Don't you dare forget it."

In the bushes, a figure watched. I'll have to report this to Kornak immediately. He thought. It crept quietly away.

The five adventurers walked through the gates of Ironforge, where they were treated like royalty because they were exalted with the city. As they rode through the city people lined up on the streets to watch as they went by. Suddenly a loud booming voice erupted through the halls.

"Hail friends," it said, "what business brings you to my great kingdom? Come to my throne were we shall feast and you shall tell me why you have come."

The five companions rode into the king's throne room proudly as the many citizens cheered and screamed for them. They entered a room carved out of a mountain face. Two great pillars stood erect, and in between these pillars sat a throne made of gold. In this throne sat the King of Ironforge, Gornar. As he stood he flourished his long cape, encrusted with jewels. His blonde hair shone like honey from a beehive and rested upon his thick broad shoulders. At his side rested the Sword of a Thousand Truths. It was a legendary sword that he wielded in times of battle. Upon his head was a crown with four points, each encrusted with a different jewel to represent the four races of the Alliance. The human race was symbolized with a ruby to represent resilience. The dwarves were symbolized by a diamond to represent strength. The gnomes were symbolized by an emerald to represent stealth and cunning. Finally, the Night Elves were symbolized by a topaz to represent wisdom and magic. Entwined around these points was an olive branch to symbolize the peace between the four nations. Also in the chest plate of his armor, the Mark of the Alliance was engraved.

"My dear friends it is so good to see you!" The king exclaimed joyously. "Come, Come, sit with me at my table so that we may eat and drink. You also must tell me why you have graced my kingdom with your presence."

"We are honored, your majesty." Bloodworks said taking a bow.

Arkanea followed suit saying, "We have traveled far looking for adventure and excitement."

"Then so it shall be!" The king said calling one of his guards over.

After a few moments of talking, the king turned to his guests and announced, "It seems we have a dilemma you might be interested in helping us with. It would seem that the Horde leaders have begun to assemble at the Under City. We are desperately in need of a party of individuals to travel there and stop them. I know it is a far way to travel, but I'm asking you as an old friend, please accept this quest."

Without need for thought, all four men simultaneously replied, "We're in!"

The king smiled and then exclaimed, "Let all who have ears to hear me, do so now. No men, or women, exist who are braver than the ones that stand before me! Their courage and honesty will be remembered forever. Now, we must feast!!"

Soon the palace servants had lain out an enormous tree made of oak. With legs that looked like dragon's legs and the Mark of the Alliance carved into the middle it was surely a sight to behold. However the food was even more pleasing to the eye. Every bit of space was covered with food, wine, goblets, plates, and goldware (silverware made of gold). There was roasted quail, sweet rum and many other delectebles.

As the five adventurers left Ironforge, a cloaked figure stalked in the shadows.

The man lifted a radio and muttered something into it. He nodded his head in approval of something and stashed his radio away.

"I wanted to stay and look around at the shops." Alvina pouted.

"I know, but we have to go right away" Chaosbringer said, "We don't have much time."

"But, it wouldn't have taken very long; I mean just an hour or two." Alvina argued."

"No means no and that's final." Bloodworks replied.

Alvina sighed, "Fine, whatever…spoilsport." She muttered as she pouted.

Arkanea sighed, and walked slightly ahead of the group.

"Hey, I know you guys!" A familiar voice shouted.

**REVIEW OR PERISH!!!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW...that'd be knida cool though...

Arkanea looked back and saw Yamzun running towards them.

"Aw crap." He muttered to himself.

"What is he doing here?" Slayer asked, gripping his dagger.

""Who's that?" Asked Alvina.

"Someone we met before we reached Lake Everstill." Chaosbringer explained.

"Hail brave warriors! I bring you the blessings of my undergarments!" Yamzun exclaimed.

"Excuse me!?" Alvina asked in shock, "I 'm a woman! How dare you speak like that around me!"

"Oh my goodness…terribly sorry." Yamzun said, taking a bow. "I am Yamzun, warrior level 50, and I like ice cream."

"Uuum…I'm Alvina, and I like ice cream too…I guess." Alvina replied unsurely.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Bloodworks asked, "Have you been following us, or is it some strange coincidence that we met again?"

"No…Yes…possibly…I don't know." Yamzun answered, putting his hand on his chin, and facing slayer

"What!?" Slayer asked angrily.

"I was answering the questions you were thinking." Yamzun said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know what he was thinking? Can you read minds?" Bloodworks asked.

"No, sadly, I can't read minds. It was just painfully obvious that he wanted to know if his clothes made him look fat, If he could sell his armor to a rich twink hopeful, if the price of fire-breathing chicken eggs would go down, and whether or not Alvina puts out."

Slayer's cheeks became red at Yamzun's last remark.

Alvina looked at him and immediately said, "Oh never, not even in your wildest dreams and fantasies."

She then walked over to Yamzun, raised a hand to slap him. However, her hand seemed to simply hit thin air. One second he was there, the next, he was gone.

"Too bad that was just my after-image." A dark cold voice said from behind Alvina.

She shuddered as an iron clad hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Consider yourself lucky, I won't harm innocent women. Plus I'm in a good mood, so I wouldn't hurt you anyways." He whispered into her ear.

He then turned to the four men and said, "Allow me explain my strange behavior, please."

"Umm… ok sure." Arkanea replied confused.

"It's simple," Yamzun said, "I suffered from multiple and consecutive heat strokes, that's why the world is in tutti-frutti colors, which has resulted in the creation of split personalities. I also suffer from being bipolar and just a little criminally insane."

"Allrighty then…we should be going now." Alvina said.

"Wait! I need your help." Yamzun said. "I need to get to Under City. There's someone there that I need to kill and I know you are headed there. So, please take me with you."

"Wait, how do you know that we are going to Under City?" Arkanea asked.

His better judgment was telling him that something was up.

"Well, everyone in Ironforge knows." Yamzun explained, "A small band of warriors is heading to Under City to stop a major war. I came to ask them to let me join them. The good news is that "them" is you. So, could you help an old friend out?"

"Excuse me? Old…" Slayer was interrupted.

"Well, who do you need to kill in Under City?" Arkanea asked, confused.

"The same person that your going to have to kill, his name is Kornak."

"Kornak? Never heard of him." Arkanea replied.

"He is a direct descendant of Sargeras, the only one. He was born, destined, and determined to become the leader of the Burning Legion. He was betrayed, however, by Kil'jadeen, and exiled from their lands. He wandered aimlessly across Azeroth and eventually came upon the Under City. He managed, after years of preparation and planning, to perform a successful coup. Once he was on the throne, he began to expand his borders. My village happened to be in the way of his conquest. Without mercy, his armies slaughtered every man, woman and child in my village." Yamzun shuddered. "But that's a brownie for another day!" He exclaimed, snapping out of his previous state.

"Sooo…Is he responsible for the Horde's army growing so much?" Chaosbromger asked.

"Yes, but isn't that obvious?"

"Well, that's an interesting story. I say we let him come but I'm not in charge so let's vote." Arkanea suggested.

"I'm fine with him." Bloodworks replied.

"I say we kick his ass and leave him hear." Slayer growled.

"It's fine with me if he comes with us." Chaosbringer said.

"Well, I agree somewhat with Slayer. He's kinda creeping me out." Alvina said.

All eyes rested on Arkanea for his final verdict.

He shrugged. "I guess he's coming with us."

"I knew you'd see things my way!" Yamzun exclaimed happily, throwing his hands into the air.

The walls of Champions hall echoed with the screams of the tortured. Kornak smiled as he heard their cries. Agony filled him with such joy. He remembered when the final screams of villagers filled his ears. Something in his black heart had begun to fester and bring him a twisted sense of joy.

Long ago, he had been cast out of his homeland by those fools! How dare thy neglect him his rightful place as ruler. But it didn't matter now. The Horde made much better pawns than the Burning Legion.

His mind began to wander back to the years he spent wandering Azeroth. Finally, he came upon the Under City. It was here, he decided, that he would become a great ruler. After countless years in the shadows, he managed to overthrow the previous rulers and named himself king.

Now he was so close to obtaining the one thing he needed to finally return to the Outer lands and truly become their unquestioned ruler. The Dragon's Heart.

"What's that around your neck Alvina?" Arkanea asked.

Alvina clutched the necklace she wore. "Oh, this is just a trinket." She replied.

"It's obviously an expensive trinket." He said, catching a glimpse of a gold chain.

"Well, it's been passed down in my family for generations." She said as she removed it from her neck.

The chain was made of solid gold and was embedded into an emerald dragon. The dragon curled around an egg of onyx and its tail hung almost lazily. Ridges ran down its back starting from the head and ending at the tail tip. Its wings were raised up as though it were about to take flight, and the ruby eyes shone like fire in the evening sky.

"Wow, that's one nice heirloom you've got there." Bloodworks said.

Alvina closed her hand around her treasure then put it around her neck again.

Suddenly, Yamzun threw his hands into the air. "Yay level 55!!"

"That's right keep heading north." Kornak chuckled. "See what horrors await you."

His radio crackled. "My lord, everything is in order. They await your announcement."

He pressed the button on the side. "Understood. Out."

Kornak began to walk towards the Battlegrounds. He paused by a mirror and made a quick visual check. Once he was sure that he was presentable, he continued on his way to once again lift the spirits of his troops.

"It's getting dark." Alvina said.

"We should set up a camp." Arkanea suggested.

"I like it when the red water comes out." Yamzun announced to no one in particular.

"That can be arranged." Slayer said with a grin.

"Oh, go bite your bandana." Yamzun replied. "You look like a western style bandit with that thing. Then again, the fact that your wearing leather pants and shirt, solid black boots, have a ponytail, a skull tattoo on your arm, and wield those military style knives helps too."

"Why you little…" Slayer growled a he began to advance towards Yamzun, but was held back by Arkanea.

"Let me go!" He screamed. "He's had this coming for far too long!"

"Just calm down alright. We don't need to fight each other." Chaosbringer said.

"Fine, but trust me…we'll finish this later." He said, glaring at Yamzun.

"Aaaah there's a spider on my hand!" Yamzun screamed, raising his spider free hand above his head. He brought it back down with a loud clang. "Die foul heathen! I destroy you and your spindly-legged family with the curse of the dreaded milk duds!!"

"What the…" Alvina began

"The dark deed has been done." Yamzun quickly replied.

"What was all that about?" Bloodworks asked.

"I hate spiders." Yamzun explained.

"Wow, you're a strange one Yamzun." Alvina remarked.

"I know isn't it great?" Yamzun asked.

"No comment." Alvina replied.

So the companions pulled together and made a camp, and before long they were sitting around a roaring campfire. They sat and shared stories, some real and some not, and laughed. For a few hours, they enjoyed themselves. Late at night, when they had all settled in, one of the six stood up and stalked out of the camp. The figure lifted a small square from his pouch. He/she brought it to their mouth and muttered something. They returned it to their bag and returned to camp.

The next morning, Arkanea awoke to the soft chirping of birds. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The others were still asleep. He walked for awhile, wondering to himself what might lie ahead.

When he returned to camp, Yamzun was sitting by the fire.

He turned and when he saw Arkanea he stood up and embraced him.

"Daddy," He exclaimed, "You're home…from your big business trip! Mommy's friend Jerry tried to hit me, but he doesn't hit me like you do! He does it in an extra mean way!!!!" He then let him go and sat back down. "Where were you really?" Yamzun asked.

"I was just walking." Arkanea replied.

"Listen, I think you should know something." Yamzun said.

"What is it?" Arkanea asked.

"If I tell you, it will change your life forever." Yamzun warned.

"Tell me, please." Arkanea asked, curious.

"My butt itches." Yamzun said with a snicker.

"Oh you are so gonna get it." Arkanea said with a grin.

Yamzun simply coughed and turned his back…big mistake. Arkanea ran towards Yamzun and tackled him off of the log. He brought Yamzun's arm behind his back. Yamzun twisted, and before Arkanea knew it, he was pinned.

"Nice try, but it's no use." Yamzun said smugly.

"Yeah, I guess not." Arkanea grunted.

"What in the name of Ysera was that noise?!" Alvina yelled, obviously awoken by Yamzun and Arkanea's roughhousing.

"Um…hey Alvina, sorry we woke you. I was just…ah…showing Yamzun here how to pin someone after they pinned you." Arkanea stuttered.

"Uh huh…yeah…sure." Alvina laughed.

In a faked Japanese voice Yamzun said. "Oh, yes he was teaching me the ancient art of butt-whoop." He clapped his hands together and bowed.

Alvina giggled. "You guys are sooooo funny!"

"Guess what I did last weekend?" Yamzun asked suddenly.

Alvina sighed. "What did you do last weekend?"

"Well, I found a puppy and gave him some molted boar ribs because he looked really hungry. After that, he started following me. Then I decided that I needed to give him a name. So now I call him Amaya, which means Night rain. Would you like to meet him?"

Yamzun fished around in his bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a strange looking whistle. It was a pale yellowish green and had what looked like small purple vines curling around it. The coils had a sort of a gothic medium and had obviously been intricately made with tender care.

Yamzun brought the whistle to his lips and blew. The following noise sounded like a dying cat having an orgasm while someone pulled on its tail. There was a crashing in the distance. There was a loud bark and suddenly, a Swift Razzashi raptor landed next to Yamzun with a thump. The large animal began to pant like a dog and wag its tail. It then looked and Yamzun and licked him. Yamzun laughed and pulled some molted boar ribs out of his bag. He tossed them to the raptor, which ate them happily.

He turned to the travelers. "Everyone," He said with glee, "this is Amaya!"

"This is your...dog?" Alvina asked, puzzled.

"Yeah isn't he cute?" Yamzun replied excitedly.

Arkanea whispered to Chaosbringer. "He knows that's not a dog right?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look like it." He replied.

Slayer stood with his jaw open.(He doesn't say anything in this scene.) Alvina walked up to Amaya and he began to growl.

"No, bad dog, we don't growl at ladies" Yamzun said, as he flicked the raptor on the nose.

Amaya whimpered and shrunk before him. Then he crept slowly up to Alvina and sniffed her hand cautiously. Suddenly, he stood put his head towards the ground and his butt in the air. Amaya jumped onto Alvina and knocked her to the ground. At first, Arkanea thought that she was being mauled but then he saw that the raptor was excitedly licking her face. Alvina giggled and struggled to push him off.

"Whoa, heel boy, heel." Yamzun said as he pulled Amaya back. "Sit!" he ordered and Amaya sat.

Alvina stood up, dripping with the beast's drool.

"Eeeeew," she said, wiping her face with her hand then shaking it off. "Raptor drool...nasty."

"Don't you mean dog drool?" Yamzun said questionably.

"Uuum…yea sure, why not call it dog drool?" Alvina responded.

Chaosbringer walked forward and offered a handkerchief.

"Thanks Chaosbringer." Alvina said as she took the cloth and wiped off her face.

Arkanea shook his head and chuckled.

"Excuse me, could you spare some change for the poor?" An old beggar asked Armaeus.

"Um…no sorry, I cant." Armaeus replied.

The old man simply turned away and walked up to the nearest person and asked them the same question.

It's always something isn't it? He thought to himself,

He sighed and continued towards the docks.

Kornak sighed as he watched the six travelers make their way across the barren wastelands. Soon, they would reach Under City and he would have a surprise for them.

"Sire I have an urgent message." A messenger boy said.

Kornak turned his attention to the lowly messenger Scourge.

"What do you want?" Kornak asked impatiently.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you my liege, but the council of six has just called an emergency meeting."

What could those fools want? He wondered.

He looked at the messenger boy. "Very well, tell them that I will be there shortly."

"Yes, my lord." The Scourge bowed on one knee, much like someone who was going to be knighted would, covered his heart with a closed right fist, and left the room.

Kornak threw a piece of cloth over the seer stone and made his way to the council chamber that had been constructed along with the tower in which he now stood. He made his way down a spiraling staircase and finally reached the council chamber.

He pushed open the large steel doors with relative ease and found himself standing before the council of six. The council consisted of six nobles (including him). He sat at the end of the table and coughed to clear his throat. He looked to see who had already arrived. At the far end of the table was the Scourge general Miktar.

To the right of him sat the Tauren general Kimjo. To the left of Miktar sat the Orc general Blackclaw, and directly to Kornak's right, sat the Blood Elf general Morohtar. How like him to be on time. Kornak thought. He was probably the first one here. Greyedge, however, was still missing.

"Where is Greyedge, he's supposed to be here." Miktar snarled.

"Hmmm…he's probably on his way just stay calm." Kimjo replied.

Morohtar, who had been quietly meditating, opened his eyes. "He's here…"

The doors burst open and Greyedge charged into the room. He strode to his seat and sat down with a snort. He crossed his arms and sunk into his chair.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." Kornak said.

Kimjo stood slowly. "It has come to our attention that a small band of warriors is advancing towards Undercity. We believe that they aim to stop our operations."

Kornak snorted. That's plainly obvious. He thought to himself as he watched Morohtar meditate.

Morohtar opened his eyes once more and looked at the group, his blood red pupils shining dimly in the blaze from the torches placed about the room. He stared for a while into the eyes of every man seated at the table. Like some kind of mind reader, he looked towards Blackclaw and shook his head. A thin and wicked smile appeared upon his lips and he breathed deeply through his nose.

"I can smell the betrayal in this room." He said his smile quickly fading into a stern frown. He flashed his abnormally large fangs.

"I just hope that you can put such feelings aside until after the operations are complete." He said with a short chuckle, which made the four men at the far end of the table shudder. Kornak smiled inwardly to himself.

"O-of course we will." Miktar assured Morohtar.

"Good, now what other reason have we gathered here?" Kornak said abruptly.

Miktar cleared his throat. "This is a report on the status of our armies. Currently, we have over 420,000 elites in our main attack force, and another 200,000 in reserve. Our supplies are more than enough for an army three times that size."

Kornak smiled. "Good, now we must prepare our diversion."

"That is already under way my lord." Kimjo said. "I have sent a large number of our troops, about 40,000 across the sea towards Darnassus. The Alliance leaders should believe that we are attacking the night elves and will rush their troops away in the wrong direction. Then, we will sweep down through the mountains of Kaz Mhodan and take Ironforge. Then we will make our way to Stormwind."

Kornak knew this entire plan already. After all, he was the one who had come up with it in the first place.

Yamzun snored loudly as he slept upon the limb of a tree. Suddenly, he leaped up and fell out of the tree.

"Level 61!" He yelled on the way down.

Armaeus watched the waves as they rolled lazily by the bow of the boat. He withdrew a necklace made of rope with a small wooden Alliance mark that hung from the rope. He played with it nervously. He had bought it a few years ago in Stormwind for 2 copper. In the distance he could see the Maelstrom. A culmination of wind, water, magic, and hatred is the only thing that can describe the Maelstrom. He looked over the side of the boat and saw a dolphin swimming happily alongside them. He smiled at this small hint of peace. He would not smile again for quite some time. In the distance Theamore Island loomed.

**REVIEW OR PERISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So there I was, head to head with the great baboon king of Kaz Mhodan. I could see the ape's hatred for me burning in his eyes. He lunged at me and I easily dodged him. Then, I brought my blade above my head and struck him. My blow cut him in two and he died there. Then, I proceeded up the steps towards the maiden and…" Yamzun said.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Chaosbringer interrupted. "Where did a monkey learn how to wield a sword? And how did the fact that he knew how to tap dance affect anything?"

"It didn't." Yamzun replied. "I just like to keep you in suspense."

Chaosbringer sighed. Alvina stood and began to walk away. Arkanea joined her.

"So what's up?" Arkanea asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking." Alvina replied.

Arkanea's ears perked up. "About what?"

Alvina stopped and gazed at the moon. Her shoulders drooped and she turned to look Arkanea in the eyes. "You guys are letting me join you even though you know nothing about me or what I was doing…why?"

Arkanea smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter where you're from or what you were doing. You helped us defeat Nefarian, and you saved my life."

"Jack and Jill went up a hill to have a little fun. Stupid Jill forgot the pill and now they have a son." Yamzun whispered into Arkanea's ear.

Arkanea whirled around and found Yamzun standing behind him. He jumped in surprise, and Yamzun laughed.

"Yay, I scared you!" He exclaimed joyously.

Arkanea sighed. "Why were you following us?"

"I felt like it." Yamzun replied flatly.

Alvina sighed and Arkanea shook his head in passive annoyance. Yamzun took this opportunity to give himself a "pit check." (A pit check is when you smell your armpit to see if they smell like B.O)

Alvina gave him a disgusted look, and cast entangling roots. Roots erupted from the earth and wrapped around his legs, waist, arms and chest. She laughed with delight and teased him. Then, she and Arkanea walked back to camp. As they walked, Alvina casually flicked her wrist upward and the roots pulled themselves out of the ground and attached to a thick limb on a nearby tree. When the roots attached themselves they began to unroll and re-roll turning Yamzun into a human yo-yo. Yamzun began to laugh gleefully like a small child.

As his laughter grew faint Alvina took Arkanea's hand and they slowly walked back to camp. Suddenly, there was a crack and a loud bang.

"Boosh!!" Yamzun exclaimed.

The two chuckled and continued on their way, they could smell roasting meat. However, when they arrived at the camp, Yamzun was sitting cross-legged on a log. Alvina gasped and Arkanea froze. Yamzun, however, acted as though nothing had happened as he sat turning the spit over the fire.

The group enjoyed their meal together. It would be a while before they had such peace again. Hours later, Slayer stamped out the fire and they retired to bed.

However, before they had fallen asleep, Yamzun exclaimed. "Ding! Level 70!!!"

Morohtar looked quietly out of a stone opening at the urban settlements of Undercity. He grinned and turned to face Blackclaw, who was wielding a short sword.

"So, you wish to kill me do you?" Morohtar asked in amusement.

The orc snorted. "I will avenge my brother Grimspear!" He exclaimed. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to him you monster!"

Morohtar's eyes grew wide and he smiled showing his fangs. "Yes! I am a monster! Now you will die by this beast's hands!!!!"

Morohtar lifted from the ground and began to glow a blackish-purplish color. The splotches of color were warping and fusing around each other. Red strand-like tendrils of energy began wrapping around him. A blinding light caused Blackclaw to shield his eyes.

Red leathery wings slowly unfolded and began to beat lazily. A pair of slit eyes peered at Blackclaw with such an enormous hate that he felt like a helpless child wanting only to hide in a corner, away from the world. He fought this urge, however, and gripped his sword. He brought the hilt up to chest level and charged at the now receding light. What he saw, however, caused him to stop and tremble. A demon floated in the air in front of Blackclaw. Its shape was that of a humanoid. However, his body was a deep purplish black and his face was a crimson red. Likewise, his hands and feet were the same color. His eyes were a burning flame filled with malice. The space around the demonic Morohtar was tainted. It stretched, twisted, and compressed in the same motion and black bolts crackled about him.

Morohtar laughed in a deep yet echo-y voice. "You fool; did you really think you stood a chance against me?" He asked.

His arm extended out to the side and an ethereal blade appeared. His body seemed to waver and Blackclaw stared at the image confused. The blade entered his back at the heart and protruded from his chest. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Morohtar walked around Blackclaw until he was directly in front of him.

He laughed as he lazily examined his blade, "Cry no more, my tortured soul. I will free you from this nightmare."

Without a sound and without warning, he swung and cut Blackclaw's head off clean.

It was cold and the breeze chilled Inamorata to the bone. The Blood Elf shivered and pulled her cloak around her as she gazed around the ridges of Winterspring. Her Dreadsteed shook its head and snorted. She leaned forward and whispered softly into the horse's ear and it calmed. She smiled and extended her arm slowly, fingers stretching out slowly. A muffled cry erupted from some nearby brush. As she rode away calmly, the bush was consumed by an untainted black flame. The plant was quickly devoured and revealed a shriveled form laying next to its decapitated head its hands still clutching its throat.

"Dear me," she said in a sweet honey-like voice to her mount, "I've gone and made a mess again Paramour."

Inamorata smiled as she rode into the gently falling snow.

As Armaeus stepped off the boat he noticed a commotion at one of the nearby wharfs. He walked over to examine and saw two humans harassing a dwarf. One was burly and large. The other was also muscular but was much smaller than his companion.

"So, you thought you could escape without paying our boss huh?" the burly man asked.

The smaller man began to crack his knuckles and grinned. Then, the men proceeded to beat the unarmed dwarf.

Armaeus rushed in to help this poor man. He received several blows as he wedged his way between the man and his assailants.

The thugs stopped their attack and mumbled angrily when they saw Armaeus' priest robes. They wouldn't dare hit one of the Brotherhood.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "Ganging up on and beating an unarmed man! You should be ashamed!" Armaeus exclaimed.

The larger man stepped forward. "I'm sorry Father, but this bum," he said jerking a thumb towards the dwarf, "owes our boss money, and we're here to collect."

"And who exactly is your boss?" Armaeus asked.

"I'm sorry" the smaller one said "but we can't reveal that to you."

Armaeus raised an eyebrow "Then take me to him." He commanded.

The two men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Follow me." The taller man said with a sigh.

Armaeus took one last at the bruised dwarf before following the two men.

As they walked into a more urban district, the taller man stopped and pulled out a handkerchief and turned to face Armaeus.

"I'm sorry Father," he said, "but we have to blindfold you. No one but the members of our syndicate can know how to get to where our boss is. For safety reasons, of course."

Armaeus reluctantly agreed and he was blindfolded. The smaller man stood behind him and guided Armaeus through the twisting streets. Eventually, Armaeus felt a warm breeze rush over him and heard a door click shut. Then the blindfold was removed. He looked observed his surroundings slowly, making sure as to not miss a single detail.

He was in a dark room, the only light coming though the slits of some blinds. There was a desk directly in front of Armaeus and sitting behind it was what appeared to be a very large human. However, when the man moved his arm to tap the ashes from his cigar into a tray, Armaeus saw a flash of blue. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was a Draenei. The man noticed this and he chuckled.

"Whatsa' matta'?" he asked with an Italian accent. "You never see a dray-nigh before?"

Armaeus cleared his throat and shifted in place nervously.

"It's not that sir." He said, "It's just that I didn't expect to run across one in this region."

The man laughed in amusement and said, "Relax kid, I don't bite."

The taller man stepped forward humbly.

"Excuse me boss," he said with his eyes on the ground, "but dis' bum over here interrupted us while we was trying to collect a debt from a customer of ours."

The "boss" examined Armaeus closely and saw that he had some bruises, and his eyes grew wide.

"How many times I gotta' tell ya?" he asked with a much different composure, "Beating our clients is strictly forbidden! I don't care what your past was like Donatello, but ya can't just go around beatin' up my customers!"

"Yes boss…" Donatello mumbled.

Armaeus cleared his throat and shifted in place.

"We're getting closer Paramour," Inamorata whispered to her Dreadsteed.

She had come to Winterspring hoping to find a shortcut to Undercity. It was there that a certain someone, with whom she had a score to settle, was. Her anger grew and her blood began to boil as she began to remember her past conflicts with him.

"This isn't the time for you to let yourself go Ina." She told herself with a sigh.

It was then that she saw a small crevice in the rock wall. It was about 15 feet high and was just wide enough for her mount to fit through. She could feel the cold air blowing through the cavern and she urged a reluctant Paramour inside. As she rode through the cavern, the echoes of dripping water and the breeze rang in her ears. Paramour suddenly came to a stop. She tried to urge him on but he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, "Is there something up ahead?"

She slid off the saddle and tied is reigns to a nearby stalactite. She patted his jaw softly and continued forward alone. Se noticed the floor had began to slope downwards and wondered how deep she would be going. It didn't take long for her to find out because the slope quickly leveled out and she found herself in a large cavern of ice. Massive stalactites hung from the ceiling and were stained red with blood. She slowly withdrew the sword that had been hanging on her back. She griped the handle with both hands and spread her stance to shoulder width. In the distance she could hear a low rumbling. As time passed, the rumblings grew louder and she soon realized that they were footsteps. Whatever was coming towards her, this was obviously its lair. She breathed in deeply as the footsteps grew even louder, almost to a deafening level.

Her eyes grew wide as a massive reptilian head appeared a crevice on the other side of the chamber.

"This is an ice dragon's lair," she whispered to herself.

The dragon entered its lair and sniffed the air. Inamorata hid behind a nearby stalactite and held her breath. Suddenly, the stalactite burst into millions of shards as the dragon's tail smashed through it.

She leaped to her left and rolled as she hit the ground. As she stood up her red eyes began to deepen to a dark crimson color. She muttered a few words and her blade erupted in black flames. She crouched low, waiting for her opponent to make its move. It didn't take long for that to happen as it breathed in and blew icicles at her. She raised her hand and a barrier appeared in front of her. The icicles disintegrated as they hit it. When the barrage had ended, she sprinted forward and positioned herself underneath the dragon. She stabbed upwards and swung her sword down with a grunt. The dragon roared as its innards were burned by the unholy flame. It fell to its haunches and its breathing became ragged. She smiled at the creature as she stood in front of it. With a giggle she embedded her sword between the ice dragon's eyes, slaying it.


End file.
